


NSFW Drabbles: Doctor Who

by AutisticWriter



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Bad Flirting, Bickering, Coming In Pants, Desk Sex, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of triple drabbles, written as part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW).





	1. First Time (Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First time

He lies beside Jamie, both of them naked except for their socks. They kiss, hands rubbing up each other’s backs, warm bodies pressed close together. The Doctor isn’t the only one with an erection, his groin throbbing with every kiss from Jamie and the feeling of his partner pressed up against him.

“Jamie…” he whispers breathlessly, running a hand down Jamie’s chest. They have never gone further than kissing; this is the first time he has seen Jamie naked. And he can’t be the only one who wants this. “Would you like to…?”

Jamie looks at him, his face sweaty. He smiles. “Aye, I would. We should shag.”

“Jamie!” the Doctor says, laughing. “How uncouth!”

“You love it, though,” Jamie says, kissing the Doctor’s nose. “But, seriously, do you?”

The Doctor nods. “I would love to.”

And then everything starts to happen so quickly. Jamie shuffles until he is laying on the Doctor, and leans down to kiss him as he grinds against him, his erection moving against his own in such a way that the Doctor gasps, his head falling back against the pillows.

“Like that?” Jamie asks, grunting slightly as he grinds against the Doctor, their bodies so close the Doctor can feel Jamie’s heartbeat.

“I… I love it,” the Doctor moans.

Reflexively, he bucks his hips, thrusting up against Jamie’s groin. Jamie moans and moves faster, the friction so amazing that the Doctor’s hearts are pounding, barely able to breathe.

Jamie comes first, letting out a strangled noise that he fails to suppress. It turns out that it takes Time Lords far longer to ejaculate than most humans, but that doesn’t matter. Jamie continues to grind their hips together, slowly this time, until the Doctor climaxes too.

And he leans up and kisses him. “Thank you, Jamie.”


	2. On the Desk (Third Doctor/Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: on the desk

“Good afternoon, Lethbridge-Stewart,” the Doctor says, walking into his office without knocking.

He sighs. “Hello, Doctor.”

The Doctor shuts the door behind them and sits on his desk. “Is something wrong?”

“Not particularly,” Alistair says. “I happen to be extremely overworked, chronically sleep deprived and… painfully aroused…”

He blushes deeply as he trails off. It’s true; he has been aroused all day, and whilst a cold shower got rid of his erection, it didn’t remove the need for release.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” the Doctor says. “I don’t understand it myself, but I know that sexual feelings are nothing to be ashamed of.”

The Doctor is asexual, and has never had much of an interest in sex. But they love to bring off their partners, enjoying the emotional closeness that the activity brings.

“I know,” he says, sighing again.

“Well, I can’t do much for your first two problems, but I can certainly help with the last one,” the Doctor says, raising their eyebrows.

When he realises what they mean, Alistair goes bright red and finds his underpants getting tight. “Really?”

“Of course,” they say. “Let me help.”

Alistair hesitates. He wants this so badly, but it is rather unprofessional to shag someone in your office. But he doesn’t really care. “All right, then.”

The Doctor grins and locks the door. “I’d sit on your desk, if I were you.”

Alistair does what they say, perching on his desk.

“Are you ready?”

He nods.

And the Doctor starts to rub him through his trousers. They move their hand rapidly and Alistair moans, and he’s so far gone that he climaxes in twenty seconds. But the Doctor doesn’t mock him. Instead, they smile and kiss him.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and he heads off to change into clean underpants.


	3. Clothed Getting Off (Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith/Harry Sullivan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: clothed getting off

Sat next to Harry on the sofa, the Doctor stares at his partner. He leans close and whispers in Harry’s ear, “Hey, Harry. Do you fancy… doing something?”

He deliberately uses his best sexy voice. It must not work very well, because Harry bursts out laughing.

“What the hell was that?!” he says, spluttering with laughter.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. “That happened to be my best sexy voice, you insensitive bastard.”

“What’s going on in here?” Sarah asks, walking into the room.

“The Doctor tried to flirt with me and cocked it up,” Harry says.

She smiles and the Doctor frowns.

The Doctor turns to Sarah, smiling. “Well, would you like to shag me?”

Harry laughs again. Sarah goes red. “Well, I would, actually.”

“I’d like to as well, you know,” Harry says. “It was just the way you said it.”

The Doctor sighs, but he smiles. And then he kisses Harry. “I know. Let’s do something, then.”

“But what?” Harry says, blushing bright red. Stupid British prudishness.

“How about this?” Sarah says, her voice soft and sultry; she has a much better sexy voice than the Doctor. and, sitting beside Harry, she moves close and straddles his leg. And as the Doctor watches Harry’s trousers start to get tented, she starts to grind her crotch against his leg.

“Brilliant idea,” the Doctor whispers. He shuffles closer to Harry and starts to rub his groin against Harry’s hip. The sensation is wonderful and he moans.

Sarah groans, pressing kisses against Harry’s neck.

Harry looks a bit baffled, but he shuffles his hips until Sarah’s knee starts to nudge against his bulging crotch. And he thrusts against it, bucking his hips as he lets out a deep groan.

And the Doctor smiles, wondering where Sarah got such a wonderful idea.


	4. Phone Sex (John Benton/Mike Yates)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: skype sex.  
> I changed the name of the prompt to be about phone sex, given that this story is set in the 1970s.

Mike has known about the idea of telephone sex for a while now, but it still feels weird to actually be about to do it. It was John’s idea.

When John phones, Mike is trembling when he answers. “Hello?”

“It’s me, Mike,” John says. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think so. So… what do we do?”

“It goes sort of like this,” John says, and he switches to a more sexy voice, whispering softly into the phone. “So, are you hard? Do you wish I was there so I could be shagging you?”

As John speaks, Mike shivers. There is something about his partner’s voice that turns him on, and he realises that he’s getting a hard-on. “Um… yeah, I’m hard,” he says, trying to sound less awkward. “What about you?”

He hears John moan. “I’m so hard, Mike. I’m going to wank now. Listen, I want you to wank too, and then it’ll almost be like you’re here with me, actually wanking me off. Okay?”

Mike nods, unzipping his trousers. “Okay?”

John starts to moan again, his voice becoming more frantic. “I love you so much, Mike. Are you doing it? Are you jerking off? Imagine it’s my hand.”

Mike starts to stroke himself, and he gasps. “Y-Yeah, I’m doing it. It’s your hand, and you’re next to me in bed and you’re next to me and kissing me and your hand is…” He moans, blushing hard. “Am I doing this right?”

John’s breaths are jagged. “It’s wonderful, Mike. And I—”

He cuts himself off with a strangled cry. This sound sends Mike over the edge, and he comes all over his hand.

“Are you done?” John asks.

Mike swallows hard. “Y-Yes, I’m done.”

“I love you Mike.”

He smiles, starting to clean himself up. “I love you too.”


	5. With Food (Sixth Doctor/Peri Brown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: with food

The Doctor has shagged in some strange places. Including most rooms and cupboards in his huge TARDIS. Over his life, he has had many sexual partners, but he rarely meets someone who is almost as… experimental as him.

But Peri is amazing. She’s so kinky, happy to do all sorts of weird things with the Doctor. they try (and fail) to do bondage, they do weird positions, they do lots of things with sex toys (the Doctor is particularly fond of being pegged by Peri), and all sorts of things like that. And today, they are going to have sex with food.

They enter the TARDIS kitchen, kissing passionately. And Peri jumps up onto the counter, shrugging off her flimsy top and skirt, showing the Doctor her matching knickers and bra. He rummages around the fridge for different foods, pulling off items of clothing as he goes. When he plonks a load of food on the counter beside Peri, he’s completely naked.

“So,” he says, smiling and reaching to cup one of her breasts. “What first?”

Peri picks up the can of squirty cream and grins. And then she sprays it all over her breasts, right down her bra. “Does that answer your question?”

Smiling and feeling rather horny, the Doctor leans forwards and unfastens her bra. And, letting the bra fall to the ground, he licks the cream from her perky breasts, and feels her body vibrate as she moans.

“Fuck, Doctor,” she gasps. “That’s… amazing.”

She pushes him away and squirts a load down her knickers. His eyes widen, licking his lips.

She grins and rubs his crotch. “Go ahead.”

And the Doctor carefully pulls off her knickers and then… he goes down on her. And Peri cries out, gripping his hair, and squirts cream into her mouth.


	6. Outdoors (Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: outdoors

Hand in hand, Ian and Barbara walk through dense woodland. The Doctor landed the TARDIS in this place (by accident, as usual), and everyone was relieved to find that this place is not only safe, but actually rather nice. The air is warm and still, and the landscape reminds them both of Earth. So they went off on a walk, and they’ve been walking for about half an hour now.

“Barbara?” Ian says, looking up at the starry sky. “This is going to sound weird but… do you remember the time we… did it in your garden?”

“Yes?” Barbara says, face flushing at the memory of her back against cold grass as Ian groaned and thrust into her.

“Well, would… would you like to have sex now?”

Barbara smiles. “Yeah, that sounds wonderful, Ian.”

And he leans forwards and kisses her. Hands roaming, she slips her tongue into his mouth and he grinds against her hip, moaning into her mouth.

“Barbara…” he gasps. “I forgot how well you kiss.”

Barbara grins. “I can kiss even better than that.”

And she kisses him deeply, exploring his mouth with her tongue as their noses squash together awkwardly. Soon, Barbara’s back is pressed against a tree and Ian is pulling her skirt up to her waist and she’s unzipping his trousers, and they’re pressing against each other, needing to feel each other.

And Barbara pulls her knickers down and kisses his neck, and Ian moans. And then he enters her, and she gasps. He thrusts, building up a rhythm, and she moans, burying her face in his neck. Ian pushes faster, and then he comes with a groan. He continues to thrust until Barbara climaxes, crying out.

“Thank you,” he whispers, gasping for breath.

She kisses him. “Thank _you_.”

And they kiss again.


End file.
